Beyblade: Cosmic Prophecy - Chapter 3: The Unexpected Visitor
~ September 19, 12:37 P.M. Monday, Angel Island ~ While the other Matrix searched around the city searching for the source of the noise, a young girl named Sheela stood walked calmly across a street. As she was walking she came across an old abandoned church. "Hmm I wonder if I'll find something in hear," Sheela said in curiosity. Sheela opened the door slowly as it creaked with each movement. Inside the church it was dark, but then as she walked in further she entered this hallway in the church which had a broken roof with destroyed pillars and many windows, which let the bright sunlight shine right through making the place bright. Sheela continued to walk as her feet made brushing sounds with each step she took due to the fact that there vanilla flowers on the floor growing through the many cracks. As Sheela walked forward a person was coming from the shadows. As the person came out the shadows it was revealed the person was a male with spiky white hair. "Wanna play?" asked the male to Sheela. Sheela did not answer and just stayed staring at him. "I guess that's a no," said the male. "Where's Lady Angela?" Sheela still stayed with no answer and just kept looking at him. "Hey, where's Lady Angela?!" the male asked more fiercely. "There's no one here!" responded Sheela very quickly. "Fine then, play with me," said the male smiling. Sheela took out her blading gloves and put them on. She took her launcher out and got in the stance to launch. The male inserted his bey into this metal launcher on his right arm. The launcher was mechanical. "This will be fun," said the male with a smirk. He got in his stance and aimed at Sheela. Unexpectedly Sheela launched her bey at the male. Her bey was going at lightning speeds but this male wasn't no ordinary blader. Right when the bey was about to make contact with him he launched his bey quickly blocking Sheela's. Sheela wasn't done yet though. Sheela kept attacking the male's bey non-stop and non-stop. With each attack she released a "Ha!". The male's bey kept dodging and dodging with each attack Sheela's bey threw at it. Sheela's bey attacked another time but surprisingly out of no where instead of just regularly dodging the male's bey quickly dashed backwards. Sheela charged an attack with her bey and then went straight for the attack. The male quickly countered Sheela's bey and smashed it with a direct hit sending it flying. "Heh," said the male smiling. Sheela didn't give up yet though. She came back at the male's bey for more. This time going for his bey's performance tip. The male's bey flipped over the attack easily. Right when his bey landed Sheela came at his bey following up with another attack. His bey did not have time to recover from the landing and quickly got smashed from the top sending it flying into the wall. Sheela still didn't stop though. She wasn't giving his bey anytime to rest. After the male's bey got knocked into the wall, Sheela sent her bey at the wall making it bounce off and go to a pillar in which it also bounced off of. The male started to make his bey run from Sheela's. Flipping around doing anything not to get hit by Sheela's bey again. Sheela kept chasing his bey though and finally cornered it. Sheela upper-cut his bey sending it flying into the ceiling, but before his bey could even hit the ceiling Sheela smashed at his bey while it was in mid-air. The male quickly reacted and blocked with ease. He pushed Sheela's bey back then followed that push up with a strong attack to Sheela's bey's spin track making the bey lose balance. The male quickly attacked Sheela's bey again while it had barely any balance left but Sheela's managed to make her bey dodge causing his bey to smash straight into the wall leaving a crater. Right when Sheela saw the male's bey hit the wall she found an opening and quickly attacked his bey from under knocking it up into the air. Sheela made her bey follow and came crashing down on top of his bey. Right when the bey's landed, Sheela's bey really made an impact greatly damaging the male's bey. From that impact Sheela's bey bounced off of the male's bey but right when Sheela's bey was bouncing away the male quickly knocked Sheela's bey back towards the ground. Once Sheela's bey was knocked into the ground, he began to attack her bey from every direction doing so much damage from all sides, finally doing a finishing attack of the combo sending Sheela's bey flying into another wall. Flowers were gently floating in the air due to the power of the attack. Sheela's bey landed on the wall safely without crashing into it and just stayed there for a while, then quickly repelled off of it zooming at the male's bey. The male tried to counter but Sheela's bey was too fast and was pushing his bey in a twisting attack, then later on knocking into the air. Sheela's bey made a fast break and jumped into the air where his bey was. She made her bey jump above his and smash it down into one of the Church's chairs crushing it into tiny little wood pieces and making smoke in that area. Sheela surely thought the battle was over. Then all of a sudden she heard a ringtone wondering where it was coming from. It was the male's cell phone. The male answered the phone and answered to each response the caller said. "No she wasn't here," said the male calmly. "No I'm not crying!" The male hanged up from his cell phone conversation and looked back at Sheela. "Now where were we?" he asked rhetorically. The male sent his bey into a chair sending the chair at Sheela's bey. Sheela's bey tapped it and the chair broke into pieces. One second after Sheela broke the chair with her bey, the male's bey quickly dashed right beside her's and attacked her bey with a strong direct attack, releasing a bright blue light and sending Sheela's bey up into the air. Right when Sheela's bey was falling down he caught her bey with another direct attack, releasing another bright blue light. He then finished her bey with a final attack which sent Sheela's bey blasting away making it fall straight to the floor. Sheela's bey was no longer spinning and was cracked. The male began walking towards Sheela. "Just leave me alone!" she yelled. "Hehehehehe, I just can't do that you see," he said smiling. "Why?!" she asked fiercely. "Because I am one of The Remnants of Darkness," he said smiling. Category:Beyblade: Cosmic Prophecy Category:CP Chapters